NetherEnd
by Tara Mayes
Summary: A story about Herobrine, the queen of the End, and the keeper of the Nether Star
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth ran down the hall, sliding through the corridor. She came to a dead end. She let out a shrill cry. "So this is how I die…" she whispers. She curls into a ball, preparing for the impact. She feels a hand on her back and a voice yelling, "TAG!  
YOU'RE IT, SUCKER!" Brian ran down the hall, screaming like an idiot. "aw man!" Elizabeth said. She bounced up and began her chase. She ran to find Brian hiding, with a finger to his lips, shushing her. Completely ignoring him, she smacked him in  
the back and yelled, "NOW WHO'S IT?" Then, Notch walked in front of her, an angry look on his face. "Is this the future king and queen? You, are a disappointment." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Go to your room and act like a lady." Brian began to walk  
away slowly, trying to get away, but Notch cleared his throat."you come with me." He said. Brian turned and ran the other direction. Once they were out of sight they started wrestling, and screaming, like children should. A guard came around the corner  
and Elizabeth shoved Brian, making him smack into the guard. The guard looked down at the 10 year old twins and paused for a moment before saying, "You should be more careful. You could break something. Or someone. And make sure Notch doesn't catch  
you." He winked and walked away as the resumed their battle. 


	2. Chapter 2

7 years later...

Elizabeth ran into to Brian's room "Brian let's go we are going to be late for our FIRST day of school!" She yelled, slamming the door. She ran down the halls, skipping with excitement. Brian fell out of bed onto the floor, groaning. He got  
dressed and stumbled around the castle to find his sister, who never seemed to run out of energy. "Elizabeth?" He called. She Grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. They jumped into the horse carriage and made their way to school. As  
they walked into the building, they saw people staring, but not at them. A girl with red hair and an attitude walked down the hall in front of them, a smirk on her face. Everyone moved out of the way, avoiding her at all costs. Elizabeth casually  
walked up to the fiery girl and introduced herself. "I'm Elizabeth!" she said, smiling. The girl looked her up and down. "Yeah. I know. I work at the palace. And just because you're royalty doesn't mean you get any special treatment,  
so don't ask," Elizabeth was stunned for a moment. Most people didn't know who she was, and most definitely did not work at the palace. She turned around to Brian and he put his head in his hand, obviously embarrassed. Elizabeth's cheeks grew  
red and she shrugged. All of a sudden people were looking, but not at Elizabeth. They were looking at Brian. First of all, if he was the prince, whoever married him had a chance at being queen. Second of all, he was good-looking. Suddenly all the  
girls rushed forward and began talking to him, their voices overlapping. The redhead looked at Brian for a moment, then turned away, cursing herself for thinking of liking him.

Elizabeth sat at a table at lunch, wondering where her brother was. She had been lonely without him. The two had used to have been inseparable, but recently she had seen less and less of him. Girls were constantly swarming him, and it seemed like he enjoyed  
it. She was a bit weirded out, and had told Notch about this, but he said it was good that Brian was going to find someone to rule with him when he was old enough. Elizabeth sighed and poked at her food. She heard the annoyingly high pitched laughter  
of girls and knew that Brian was almost in the room. It had been fairly empty with the redhead, whose name she had discovered was Rebecca, herself, and some strange boy occupying it. She had noticed that Rebecca always left whenever Brian came into  
the room, and found it odd. Maybe the girl just disliked Brian. Whatever the case, it was just one less girl following Brian around. Brian ran into the room and slid under the table Elizabeth was sitting at. The group of girls followed in behind him,  
looking confused, trying to find where he went. They turned around, and left, looking for where Brian was. He peeked above the table, a desperate look in his eyes. "You gotta help me," he said. "they're everywhere. They never leave  
me alone!" Elizabeth laughed. "I'm glad I don't have that problem," she remarked. Brian looked scared. "I cannot take another girl talking to me. They're all psychopaths!" Elizabeth grinned at him, happy that her brother was  
still the same. She stood up and said, "I'll take care of it. Don't you worry," and grinned as she ran out of the room. Brian sat up in the spot Elizabeth had previously been. The odd boy was sleeping now, and it was only Brian and Rebecca.  
He looked at her and a confused look covered his face. "You're not like the other girls," he said. "What?" She asked. "Because I don't follow you everywhere? That's just weird, dude. Besides I don't understand why they like  
you. You're not even that good-looking." She knew she was lying to herself. Yes, she found him attractive, but she had a reputation. She could NOT have a crush on him. Brian looked confused again and shrugged his shoulders. He picked the cookie  
up off of Elizabeth's plate and walked out the back door.

When the pair got home that day, Notch called them into his study. "Now listen," he said. "you two are getting older and you need to learn some important skills. So, I've hired a person to train you in weaponry. They're very talented and  
their father is my head guard. You're training starts today in about five minutes. Go down to the garden and they'll be waiting for you." Elizabeth and Brian looked at each other then hurried down to meet their new instructor. A handsome man  
was holding a sword and fighting a dummy in the practice area. He swung left and right, landing the blows hard and strong. Elizabeth took a step towards him and cleared her throat. "Hello!" The man said. "you look beautiful today, milady.  
My name is Jonathan." Elizabeth blushed and Brian rolled his eyes. "Are you our new fighting instructor?" He asked, bored already. A person who had been gracefully fighting pulled their helmet off to reveal a beautiful face with red  
hair. "I am." Rebecca said. "Now let's get to work." 


	3. Chapter 3

Brian's mouth was open wide in surprise. "but… but… you're.. you're a girl!" He exclaimed. She nodded. "Yeah, I am. What about it?" Brian didn't know what to say. Elizabeth stepped forward and said, "What first?"

Elizabeth sat down, sweat lining her face. Brian and Rebecca we're working together now, and Elizabeth needed a break. She walked over to the bushes and sat in her favorite spot. Meanwhile, Rebecca was demonstrating a blow that Brian had been struggling  
with. "You hit me, and I'll only do defensive, okay?" She said. Brian nodded, too out of breath to speak. He swung at her until his arms ached, them he overslung and fell face first in the soft grass. It didn't hurt, but his ego was certainly  
damaged. He had been beat by a girl, there was no doubt. He needed to prove himself. He stood up, a new determination in his eyes. He would beat her… maybe. "Ok. One more time. One on one. Let's go," he said, gasping for breath in between  
words. Rebecca nodded, a sly grin dancing across her face. She twirled her sword easily and sidestepped Brian's first blow. "You're swinging too hard," she noted. "let the sword become a part of your body." Brian eased himself  
into his next swing, this time, he didn't almost cut his own arm off. Rebecca nodded. "Better." She said, "But not good enough." She threw an easy blow at him, soft and light and he blocked her. She nodded approvingly. She began  
to swing faster and faster. He sidestepped and blocked every blow. Then, he made a swing for himself. She easily blocked, but then someone called her name, or so she thought. She looked away for a split second and Brian swung again. Her ankle twisted  
and her sword became tangled in his. They fell together off the practice mat, dropping their swords, and landing in the pond, becoming soaked. Rebecca lay for a second, the breath knocked out of her. She was surprised. Brian was laughing like an idiot.  
"Ha!" He said. "I beat you!" Rebecca rolled her eyes. "What in the world would make you think that?!" He simply grinned. Rebecca couldn't stand the fact that he thought he beat her. She tackled him in the water. His grin  
fell and was replaced with fear. She splashed him and was suddenly laughing. Brian was surprised at first, he had never actually seen her laugh, or smile for that matter. He grinned and laughed too. They were both soaked to the bone and Brian crawled  
out of the pond. He held a hand out to Rebecca, who looked at him, hesitated, then grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and she fell on top of him. She blushed fiercely and rolled off of him. She sat next to him, her hair dripping water. He sat up and  
looked at her. "Your clothes are soaking wet," she said. He looked down at his soggy shirt. "Yes, yes they are. It appears that yours are too," he said. She smiled. So he wasn't horrible after all. She smiled again. Maybe he wasn't  
so bad. She quickly brushed the thought out of her head. What was she thinking. He looked at her quizzically, trying to discern what she was thinking. One second she was happy as could be, the next she was frowning again. He was going to find out  
what she was thinking, whether she liked it or not. Just then, Elizabeth walked around the corner. "What happened to you two?" She asked. "Long story." Brian said. "Can you get us some clothes?" Elizabeth nodded, smiling  
to herself. She walked away briskly, leaving the two alone again. Brian looked at Rebecca again. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, course I am. Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged. "I don't know. You just looked upset."  
He stood up. He held out a hand to help Rebecca up and she grabbed it. He lifted her onto her feet and soon they were standing close. Brian turned away, his cheeks turning a bright red. His shirt was sticking to his skin. He took it off and dropped  
it on the ground. "I won't look if you want to take your shirt off. I know it's uncomfortable to wear wet clothes." Rebecca raised her eyebrows, but Brian kept his back turned. She took her shirt off, grabbing a towel for sweat off the ground  
and began to dry herself. She looked at Brian again. They were in an area where no one could see. She took a step towards him and turned him around. His eyes were full of surprise when she kissed him, but she had no regrets. The person who was most  
surprised was Elizabeth, who turned the corner to find the two in an embrace that she could never unsee. She dropped the clothing and turned her back on the two, quickly leaving the scene. Rebecca laughed nervously and took a step back. She had seen  
Elizabeth, but she didn't care if they were seen. She had the towel wrapped around her chest, so she had been covered. She rubbed her neck. Brian's face was still slightly shocked. He stood there for a moment before he asked, "Do we have practice  
again tomorrow?" Rebecca smiled. "Yeah. Same time, same place." Brian nodded and picked up his clothes, leaving Rebecca with a towel and a pile of Elizabeth's old clothes.

Elizabeth still couldn't believe what she had seen. She knew the two liked each other, and she knew that Rebecca, her best friend, had been covered up, but it was still shocking. She shuddered at the thought of her brother and best friend together, but  
the thought disturbed her too much. Rebecca and Brian still didn't talk much at school together, but all the girl that had surrounded Brian left him alone, and Elizabeth knew Rebecca had scared them all away. Notch of course, knew none of this. If  
he had, he wouldn't have let Rebecca teach the two anymore. Elizabeth told them that she wouldn't say a word to anyone. Recently, during their lesson time, Rebecca and Brian had been together, and Elizabeth didn't want to be that one awkward person,  
so she had talked to Jonathan who was, coincidentally, Rebecca's brother who no one even knew about. He wasn't the brightest, but he could certainly fight. He taught Elizabeth how to use a bow, which she turned out to be fairly good at. After three  
weeks of practice she never missed. Jonathan said they would be practicing aim on horses today, and Elizabeth was ready. She walked into the stable to grab her horse, Cupcake. She had gotten the horse when she was seven, and had gotten to choose its  
name, so, Cupcake was born. As she walked into the stable she heard a crash and Brian and Rebecca talking. She heard Rebecca shout, "Brian!" And her eyes widened. 'please no' she thought. She grabbed her horse and left to practice with Jonathan.  
That night, she saw Brian in his room as he said goodbye to Rebecca. Rebecca looked in the hall, saw that no one was coming, and kissed him on the cheek. She ran out of the castle silently. Elizabeth watched as Brian walked into his bathroom and she  
ran into his room, landing on his bed. She lay there, waiting for him to come out. He opened the door and raised an eyebrow at what she was doing. Elizabeth lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach and made sounds that sounded like a dying platypus.  
"Brian… you left the fridge open," she said in her most Rebecca-like voice. Brian looked at her confusedly then realization dawned. Elizabeth lay on his bed, moving like a fish out of water, flopping strangely and twisting around. "Listen,"  
he said. "here's what actually happened…" *flashback* Brian walked into the stable, looking for a spare dummy he could practice on. He opened the closet door, and tripped over a rake, falling face first into a pile of hay. The door swung  
closed, trapping him inside. 'oh great' he thought. Eventually Rebecca walked in. "Brian! Where are you?" She shouted. He banged on the door, getting her attention. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. She took a step towards  
him and tripped over the very same rake. The door slammed closed, trapping the two. It was  
a tight closet, and they were squished together. They heard footsteps and Rebecca fell down. Brian hit the door to get the person's attention, accidentally stepping on Rebecca's hair. "Brian!" She shouted. He looked down. "sorry!"  
He said. She glared up at him. They heard the footsteps receding and knew all hope was lost. They waited until the stable boy came and they clambered out of the closet. *end of flashback*

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You don't need to make some dumb excuse." She said. "you're a boy and she's a girl. You both do the thing." She hopped out of his bed and left the room. Then poked her head back in. "But seriously dude,  
you left the fridge open." 


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight was upon the kingdom and everything was silent. Except… in the castle. The twins Brian and Elizabeth had turned 17 just two days before. This was the first full moon of their 17th age. And Nether was breaking loose. The one thing they had  
never told anyone was their family blood. Their mother was queen of the Nether and their father was King of the End. Together, they held the three worlds together, but they were getting old. Their children would each inherit a world. Notch, the oldest  
was now 20, and he ruled the over world. Elizabeth and Brian's powers would reveal themselves today, for better or worse. Elizabeth's eyes had flashed purple before and Brian's eyes had gained a fiery glow. In just two days the king and queen had  
understood that Elizabeth took after her father and Brian took after his mother. This night, in the quiet, cold darkness, the heirs were changing. Elizabeth stood in the library with her father, where she felt most comfortable, surrounded by books.  
Currently though, she felt no happiness or comfort. She could feel an old instinct trying to break through. Her father was speaking to her soothingly in the original language of the dragons, trying to calm her. She took slow, steady breaths but she  
knew she couldn't fight it any longer. She felt her teeth sharpening. Suddenly she had a desire to lash out at her father. How dare he try to suppress a part of her! She shook her head. That wasn't her thinking. She looked up at her father. "Tie  
me up!" She cried. "I don't want to hurt you!" She heard her brother from across the castle yell and shout in agony. She lost her concentration. She looked up at her father and realised she lost the battle. The transformation happened  
so quickly she didn't have time to fight it. Suddenly she was a dragon. A dragon with a hunger for blood. She struggled with her own mind. This wasn't her! She couldn't control her body. She tried to build a wall between her true self and the monster  
that had taken over. Meanwhile, Brian's eyes were flashing from a stark white and back to his original blue. He looked at his mother, a deep fear consuming him. He shouted in agony. His mother had backed against the wall. Fear creeping across her  
face. Brian knew he couldn't control himself much longer. "You need to leave!" He shouted tiredly. She shook her head. "I won't leave you!" She told him. A tear fell down his cheek. He heard a roar and his eyes widened. He looked  
at his mother and she looked up. The original roar was accompanied by a series of cries and growls. They heard wings flapping and suddenly the roof fell in. Brian lost his train of thought and his eyes became white. They did not change back. He shook  
his head, "You should have left when I told you!" An evil smile crept upon his face. A smile that did not belong to him. Fire grew in his hands. His mother seemed to shrink before his power. She no longer could help him. She knew this was  
the end.

The ruined Brian left his dead mother and flew out to see what had happened to his sister. He was curious to see how this turned out. He sat in the remains of the roof, and a devilish smile dancing across his face. He looked up at the cloudy sky and saw  
two dragons wrestling. One looked old and tired, it was obviously losing. The other was young and strong. It clawed at him, tearing him apart. The old dragon's body fell to the ground, and it transformed back into the figure of the king. Then, a cloud  
passed over the moon. Brian collapsed. Elizabeth plummeted through the sky. She turned back into her small, weak body. She fell through the sky. Suddenly, a figure with a glowing chest, who emitted power stronger than ever before, flew to Elizabeth's  
falling body. They flew to the ground and gently lowered Elizabeth onto the ground. They pulled their hood down so they could more fully see the damage that had woken them. Rebecca looked at her surroundings and sighed. She put a hand to her chest,  
which held the Nether Star. She knew this was going to happen. She could have prevented it. She hung her head in shame. The clouds filled the sky, blocking the moon from view. She brought Brian down next to his sister then sat in a tree and kept watch  
all night long, but nothing happened. At the break of dawn she returned to her home. The next day, Notch returned from his foreign travels to see a hooded figure fleeing the castle. As he turned his attention to his home, all he could see were ruins.  
He saw his father on the ground covered in blood. On the other side of the wreckage was Elizabeth and Brian, covered in scratches and burns, pained looks on their sleeping faces. Notch's face burned with anger. He immediately knew what had happened.  
A single tear fell down his cheek as he marched over to his younger siblings. His shouts could be heard all around the kingdom. The guards who had been escorting Notch looked at each other knowing that the worst had happened, just not how. Then Notch  
said the three words that no one would have expected. "You are BANISHED!" He yelled, grief forming between his words. Elizabeth and Brian sat in tears, fully understanding why Notch did what he did. They knew where they must go. They would  
go where they could no longer hurt anyone, not even each other. They would be in total isolation. With his powers, Notch opened two portals leading to the twins respecting worlds. The Nether and The End. The two stood up and walked through the portals.  
Rebecca ran over as fast as she could, she saw Brian's foot disappear into the portal, then they closed. She ran straight up to Notch. The guards were too stunned to reprimand her. She punched him in the face. "They are your BROTHER AND SISTER!"  
She shouted. "My only friends.." her voice broke. She fell to her knees at his feet and tears poured down her face. "Please..!" She cried. "Bring them back!" Notch looked distastefully at her and with a hint of regret  
in his voice he said, " I cannot. I have made my decision. If you were smart you would understand." She looked up at him and realised no amount of begging would bring them back. She stood up, a hard look on her face. Tears still coming down  
her cheeks. She looked him up and down, then slapped him. She began to storm away when she spun around and spit at him. Then she whirled around. Her fiery red hair glowed a bit more brighter and her eyes became a solid white. She was changed. She  
would never be the same. As she walked away, one last tear was shed for her lost friends and lost memories. That would be the last time she cried for 1000 years. The Nether Star burned in her chest and she flew away, not caring about the gasps and  
shouts that came from the guards.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok . I've been waiting for this for years. I think I'm ready. It's time Eclipse." Elizabeth said. The Ender Queen straightened her dress and approached the portal. She looked to her companion for all these years. Eclipse nodded. "You'll  
be fine," she said, nudging Elizabeth forward with her snout. Elizabeth nodded and out a hand on her dragon friend. "You're right! How bad could it be?" Elizabeth took a step forward and was flipped upside down as she entered a musty  
room. So she was underground somewhere. There were cracked and mossy bricks covering the wall, and even a few silverfish slithering around. She leaned down and pet one, and it purred at her touch. "What's the worst that could happen?" She  
said to herself. She began her journey into the absolutely worst thing that could have happened.

As she turned a corner, she saw a man with glasses and a potion book muttering to himself. She quickly hid, hoping he didn't see her. But it was too late. "Hello?" He called. "Any… Anyone there?" His voice was shaking slightly. She  
poked her head around the corner and their eyes met. They screamed. Elizabeth teleported away. She turned around, and he was still there. She looked around and saw that she was in some sort of study. She looked at him and his cute little face was  
pale as the moon. She smiled. "Wow. A real human!" She exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow. "K, you crazy lady, I'm not a human. I'm a wizard. My name's David. Why do you sound so surprised at meeting a human, and where the Nether am I?"  
He shouted. She looked around. "Wizards are humans you nitwit. And I have absolutely no idea where we are so calm down." He looked at her then a smile crept upon his face. "Wait a second…" He began. "You can teleport?! That  
is so flipping awesome!" Elizabeth looked at him. An enderman popped up and looked at them with a sly grin. "George… what are you-" George thrust their heads together, and David saw the things he thought were impossible. "You're  
the-!" George head-butted them again. "One more…" George chuckled. " Just for fun!" He grinned, then smacked their heads. "QUIT IT!" Elizabeth and David both shouted. George disappeared, leaving them alone. David's  
mouth was agape. Suddenly another person teleported in. This time it was a fit man who was in his twenties. But his eyes were as white as snow and glowed like fire. Then footsteps and voices approached. "Quick! David whispered. "Under the  
table."

"I'm telling you Daisy, it's not my fault the Wither keeps getting out. Someone keeps leaving the portal open! Once I find out who it is, I will stab them. It will be a slow death for sure." Legs in black pants and another pair wearing a white  
flowery dress walked past the table. David let out a gasp. "Daisy?!" He quietly cried.  
"Gee, Red. Take a chill pill!" The one named Daisy said.  
"I will not!" Red yelled sassily.  
"Pshhh ok. Whatever ya say, girl." Daisy replied.  
They walked out again, and everyone under the table relaxed. Elizabeth teleported into a forest. And the white eyed man and weird wizard appeared by her side. She looked at the weird eyed man. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked.  
"Are you crazy?" David asked. "That's Herobrine. THE Herobrine. Like, the famous one?"  
Looked at 'Herobrine' then shook her head. "never heard of him." she said. George reappeared. "Oh no you don't!" She shouted. She ducked as George was about to smack their heads together and accidentally just smacked Herobrine in the  
face and the back of the head. Herobrine had murder in his eyes.  
"What. Is. Wrong with YOU NOODLE ARMED FREAK?!" Herobrine shouted. Elizabeth stood up and George took the opportunity to smack their heads together. Suddenly Elizabeth and Herobrine knew each other. She looked at him for a moment then hugged  
him. Then she took a step back. She slapped him in the face.  
"I have been wanting to do that to you for a… VERY long time." Brian rubbed his cheek then grinned. Elizabeth looked at David. He was standing by a tree, seeming to be very interested in it's bark. "Hey, you!" She shouted. He looked  
at her then pointed at himself. "Me?" He asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "No. The other nerd right behind you." David turned around then said, "There isn't anyone behind me… Oh." Elizabeth nodded. He walked over to  
her. "You can't tell anyone you know about me. Notch will kill me." David nodded. "Is there any chance you can take me to my place? You see, I have no idea where we are, and I'd like to get home." Elizabeth nodded. She turned  
around. "Meet me at the castle!" She told Brian. He nodded. She teleported David home then went to the castle and her eyes widened in surprise. "What happened?" She gasped. 


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth fell to her knees as she looked at the wreckage of her home. Not only was the castle destroyed, but the whole village had been abandoned. There were pots over places where a fire must have been. A table was set with rotting food on the plates.  
Cobwebs and dirt covered the houses. Fog was over the kingdom of Annadell. Elizabeth took a step forward. She searched the wreckage for Brian. She turned a corner around the castle remains and they met eyes. "How did this happen?" Brian  
asked. Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't remember." She said. She turned to face the castle. "Did… did we do this? Surely not!" She exclaimed. She took a step back. She saw a flash of black wings flapping around each other, claws  
clashing. She shook her head and put a hand to her temple. She looked at Brian and he was experiencing the same thing. She looked back at the castle, and she knew enough to understand what had happened. "How did… how could we have done that?"  
Brian said. Elizabeth looked at him. "I… I don't know." She said. "I can't even… I'm leaving. You can stay here if you want, but I'm leaving!" Elizabeth teleported away, and tried to leave, but she appeared in the room again and  
5 seconds later Brian appeared right beside her. They looked at each other. She tried to teleport away, but to no avail. She turned to walk out the door when she heard footsteps again. She looked at Brian and he grabbed her hand and dragged her under  
the table, again.  
"So here's the plan Daisy: we go over, set their homes on fire, and kill them all. Easy!" She said happily. Daisy made a little noise.  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe… we can talk to them. Like normal people." Daisy said.  
"Ok, for 1, I'm not normal. 2, talking is overrated. 3, I have a reputation. I can't go soft!" Red said. Daisy's feet were right in front of Brian and Elizabeth. Then she began to work on a project. She dropped her book and bent down to grab  
it when she saw the group underneath the table. She screamed and Elizabeth teleported away with Brian. 


	7. Chapter 7

Brian and Elizabeth walked together in the Nether, talking about what had just happened. Suddenly, a pigman ran up to them, out of breath. "The Wither!" He gasped. "He's sick!"

Brian and Elizabeth flew to the Wither, and was laying down on the Nether rock.  
"What's wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked Brian. Brian shook his head. "This has never happened before."  
"I have an idea." Elizabeth said.

"Ok. We're going to need a ghast tear, 2 drops of dragon breath, and…" David paused. "Uh oh."  
"What is it?" Brian asked.  
"We need light from the Nether Star in a bottle. That's impossible! It's been lost for years."

Daisy jumped out from behind a bookshelf. "I know a person!" She said. "Also, you need to dust back there."

"How long were you back there?!" David asked.  
"Oh I dunno. Not that , maybe three hours… or days. I dunno." She smiled and shrugged then walked out the door. She slammed her face on the window. "Meet me in the Nether!" She called.

As David, Brian, and Elizabeth waited for Daisy to show up, they tried to comfort the Wither. "You'll be fine." Elizabeth said. Then a portal appeared and Daisy walked in followed by a hooded figure…  
Red Shadow.  
"That's the person we saw from under the table." Elizabeth whispered.  
"Do you have the Nether Star, Daisy?" Brian asked.  
"Well 'course I do, silly! It's inside my friends body!" She answered cheerfully.  
"WHAT?" Brian asked.  
"Go ahead, Red. Cut yourself open so we can have some light from the Nether Star!"  
"It doesn't work like that Daisy."  
"Oh. Darn it. Well then how are ya gonna do it?"  
"I'm gonna have to take it out of me."

"Oh umm. Ok. Well you can go over there and uh. You do that. That thing." Daisy said.

Rebecca walked over with the star in her hand. Her eyes weren't white anymore. They were a plain blue. She looked tired, like all her energy had been drained.  
"Ok." She said. "Go get a jar and fill it up with some light." David fumbled with his potion bottles and grabbed an odd looking one. He held it up to the star, but nothing happened.  
"I'll be honest, I don't exactly know how to get light. I've never done it before."  
"You have to scrape it off." Red said.  
"Oh um. Ok." He said. He took a knife from his pocket and scraped off a couple flakes from the star. The scrapings filled the bottle and it glowed. Red Shadow winced.  
"Are… are you ok?" David asked. She nodded and walked back to put the star back into her chest.  
"Do you have any ghast tears by chance?" David asked Brian. Brian nodded. "Oh, and Elizabeth get me some dragon's breath please." He said. Elizabeth teleported away to the End and Brian led David to his supply room. Daisy walked to  
where Red Shadow had gone to fix herself. The star was in her chest, but Red was wincing. "Was it because they cut some off?" Daisy asked. Red Shadow looked up and nodded.

The Wither stretched his heads and smiled at David. "Thank you, young man. I might not kill you in the near future." He smiled and nodded at David, who had gone pale. "Uh, you're welcome?" He replied. 


End file.
